The Napoleon Diamond Nightmare
by BatFanJon
Summary: Kaitou Kid is going to steal the rare Napoleon Diamonds. It's up to Conan t stop him but, will a bran new enemy named VIPER get to Kid before him? Read and find out!


**BatFanJon presents:**

**A Detective Conan Fan Fiction**

"**The Napoleon Diamond Nightmare"**

(Scene 1 "The Job") (It's a dark, silent night in Tokyo. Two men are sitting across from each other in a hotel room. On the left side of the table a 40 yr. old man in a cheap business suit and combed over hair slides an envelope to a man in his late 20's who is wearing a very fine Italian silver-grey suit with slick blonde hair and a pair of expensive sunglasses.)

Mysterious Man: So, What's this?(He picks up the envelope)

Mr. Richards: Well I came to hire you to help me. You see I have a very rare collection of diamonds and I'm showing them at a Tokyo exhibition in my grand hotel opening.

Mysterious Man: Get to the point Mr. Richards.

Mr. Richards: As you know I recently um….(Pauses) acquired the three Napoleon Diamonds.

Mysterious Man: Oh? You mean the rare Napoleon Diamonds I heard had been secretly stolen and smuggled to you?

Mr. Richards: As I said I acquired them. Anyway I have been sent a strange letter from some petty thief calling himself….Kaitou Kid!

Mysterious Man: Eh? (Intrigued) You mean the internationally notorious jewel thief?

Mr. Richards: Yes the very same one. This is the last exhibition they will be displayed at before they are sent back to my highly secure and unbreakable safe. My safe makes Fort Knox tremble in shame.

Mysterious Man: (Opening envelope he sees Kaitou Kid's picture) So…you want me to kill Kaitou Kid before he steals your diamonds.

Mr. Richards: No I want you to protect my diamonds. The police in charge never seem to stop him.

Mysterious Man: (Scoffs) I'm not just some guy you picked up off the street Mr. Richards. I'm a professional hit man and I only came here because a respected client of mine said you would pay me a huge, ridiculous sum of money if I did what you ask. But, you want to hire me to protect some stupid diamonds. Forget it.

Mr. Richards: I will pay you 50 million dollars.

Mysterious Man: If you can pay me 50 million dollars why not just buy a beefed up security system?

Mr. Richards: Because Kaitou Kid is no ordinary thief. He can break through any security system, he can outsmart the brightest detective, and he can do it all without anyone knowing how he pulled it off.

Mysterious Man: (Laughs slightly) Heh. Sounds like you just got yourself a hit man Mr. Richards. However, I'll throw in a freebie for you. I'll protect those diamonds for you and when I return I'll bring back Kid's bloody head for you to stuff and mount on your wall. I'm like a snake Mr. Richards. I strike when no one expects it. That is why they call me….VIPER! (Laughs crazily and the scene ends.)

(Scene 2 "Hotel Holiday") (Kogoro is sitting at his desk and as always is in a drunk stupor idling Youko on T.V.)

Kogoro: (Holding beer in hand) Oh Youko-chan your endless beauty is one that will never vanish in my love struck heart!!(Hearts glow in his eyes. Suddenly he is whacked upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.) Ow! (He looks up and sees Ran staring at him angrily)

Ran: ( Shouting) Dad! I told you not to drink so much! Look at the mess here!

Kogoro: (Slurring) What do you mean mess?(He looks at the messy desk where papers, burnt out cigarettes, and food containers lie) Where do you see a mess at?

Ran: Dad!

Kogoro: (Slurring) And besides I'm only on my 15th beer I'm no where near drunk. (laughs drunkenly)

Ran: You're no hope dad. Conan-kun is a child and he's cleaner then you!

Conan: (Sitting on the couch)(To himself) Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Ran: Oh by the way dad. There is a new hotel opening and Sonoko's family was given tickets to attend.

Kogoro: (Reading a newspaper) So?

Ran: Her whole family went off to Hawaii on a cruise and they can't go so Sonoko gave me the tickets and it seems they are staying at a luxury suite.

Kogoro: Suite?

Ran: Yeah and everything is paid for she said. Everything from food, beverages, even massages.

Kogoro: Ma…Ma…Massage!(Has fantasy about a hot young woman with gigantic breasts rub his back) OH YEAH MASSAGE!

Ran: Dad! (Gets angry and smacks him in the head again with the newspaper)

Conan: (To himself) heh heh. Uncle sure has his hands full.

( Later, they drive to the hotel. They pull up and see a huge magnificent building called "The Majestic")

Ran: Oh! It's beautiful.

Kogoro: Wow! It's so big!

Conan: It must be 100 stories high!

Mr. Richards: Actually it's 110 kid.

(They turn around and see Mr. Richards)

Kogoro: Who are you?

Mr. Richards: Mr. Kevin Richards, the owner and creator of this magnificent hotel.

Ran: Mr. Richards?

Conan: I heard about you. You're the American billionaire who found the lost Napoleon Diamonds.

Mr. Richards: Very good kid.

Kogoro: American Billionaire!

Ran: Your Japanese is very good sir

Mr. Richards Ah no! (He chuckles) I'm still just learning. Anyway I hope you enjoy your stay here Mr. um…

Kogoro: Kogoro. Mouri Kogoro!

Mr. Richards: You mean the famous "Sleeping Kogoro" I heard about so much?

Kogoro: (Laughs)

Mr. Richards: Then it's an honor to have you here. Let me introduce you to my staff.

Kogoro: Oh…of course. (End Scene 2)

(Scene 3"The Uneasy Welcome")(They enter the security room)

Mr. Richards: Let me introduce you to my security staff….(He shows two guys one at the left and on the right.) On the left is Mr. Yamamoto he controls the cameras and makes sure everybody is in their positions

Mr. Yamamoto: Pleased to meet you.

Mr. Richards: And on the right is Mrs. Sanada who hires all our staff, she also is in charge of our patented security system.

Mrs. Sanada: Welcome to our hotel.

Mr. Richards: and…where is the chief?

Mr. Yamamoto: He's up on the roof sir. It seems the police are stationed here already.

Mr. Richards: Good.

Kogoro: Police?

Mr. Richards: Yes you see the Napoleon Diamonds are very rare and a couple of days ago I received a letter from Kaitou Kid saying he would steal my diamonds.

Conan: K…Kaitou Kid!

Mr. Richards: Yes. Say Mouri-san would you like to see it?

Kogoro: Of course.

Mr. Richards: Then let us go up to my private suite I'll reveal my plan to you there.

(They go up to the last floor and go into the office.)

Ran: Wow! The entire top floor is all yours?

Mr. Richards: Yes. I use it for private business meetings and cheating on my wife.

Kogoro: Eh?

Mr. Richards: That last one was a joke.

Kogoro: Oh…(Laughs nervously)(To himself) What kind of joke is that?

Mr. Richards: (Sitting at his desk) Please have a seat. (They sit down. Mr. Richards goes into his desk and hands Kogoro the letter. Everyone reads it.)

Letter: At the stroke of midnight I will strike. And I will steal the very diamonds you also stole from society. What you have will be gone in a flash. What was once your dream will turn to ash. Through the smoke it will be done. Every thing you love will be gone.

Sincerely,

Kaitou Kid

Conan: (To himself) This rhyme scheme is too simple. They know that he's going to go after the diamonds. But, how? What trick will he use? The answer is in the poem…I know it.

(A mysterious man walks into the room and it turns out to be….)

Mr. Richards: Ah… Mouri-san please turn around.(They all turn.) I'd like to introduce you to my Chief Head of Security. (Everyone sees VIPER who is in a fine black suit with a black tie and an ear piece.) This is Mr. Jon Smith. He is my go to guy.

VIPER: Mr. Richards I need to speak with you for a moment.

Conan: (Looking up at him he notices his cold, unblinking stare and his pale blue eyes) What is with that stare? I've seen that before. Those eyes…like that of a cold blooded killer. What is this feeling? Why do I sense that something terrible is about to occur?

Mr. Richards: I'll be with you in a moment. Enjoy your stay. (He leaves with VIPER)

Conan: (He looks at the clock. It reads 8:00 P.M.) (To himself) 4 hours until Kid strikes I have to figure out a way to stop him. But, I feel that Kid is not all I have to worry about.

(End Scene 3)

(Scene 4 "The Plan to Catch Kid") (Mr. Richards and VIPER are on the roof talking. Viper lights a cigarette)

Mr. Richards: So what have you been doing?

VIPER: (Points to a set up sniper)Scoping. I could have shot you from here and got away with it. It's a good thing you persuaded the police that I would be fine by myself up here.

Mr. Richards: So have you seen anyone suspicious?

VIPER: No. Not yet. But when he comes….(He holds up his silencer to Richard's face) BANG!(Pretends to shoot Richards and laughs crazily)

Mr. Richards: You're sick.

VIPER: That's why I'm a hit man. Now I have to ask who were you talking to?

Mr. Richards: That famous Sleeping Detective whatever his name is.

VIPER: First the police, now the famous sleeping Kogoro. If I was any more surrounded by police, inspectors, and detectives I'd be arrested. What are you trying to pull?

Mr. Richards: I want to catch Kid by any means necessary.

VIPER: Well if Kid gets caught you realize you still have to pay me. No refunds if Kid is caught.

Mr. Richards: And what if he isn't?

VIPER: I'll gladly pay you back. No exceptions. However….I'd watch your back if I were you. Those Napoleon Diamonds belonged to a very powerful man.

Mr. Richards: I have you to protect me so it's no problem.

VIPER: I'm not your bodyguard Mr. Richards. I kill people for a living. Maybe I should kill you.

Mr. Richards: B…But what about your money. If you killed me now you wouldn't get your money.

VIPER: Do I look like I care about money? (He stares at him coldly)

Mr. Richards: No

VIPER: Do you know who I am?

Mr. Richards: (Frightened, not knowing what to say he says) Who…Who are you?

VIPER: I am evil, I am a nightmare, I am the Grim Reaper, I AM GOD!(Laughs maniacally) Now onwards to finding…now onwards to killing.

(Viper goes back to his sniper and looks through the crowd.)

Mr. Richards: (To himself) He's fucking crazy.(He leaves)

(Viper looks on as people enter the building. He scopes through the crowd and notices Kuroba Kaito and his girlfriend Aoko arguing in the crowd)

VIPER: Hmm…(He takes out the close up shot of Kid smiling and then looks back at Kuroba who the smiles the same way.) IM…Impossible!(He looks back and forth at both the picture and Kuroba.) He's just a teenage boy…it can't be!( He looks at each again and puts his finger on the trigger. He aims at Kuroba's head.) Well it looks like I found you after all Kaitou Kid! Like Clark Kent you can't hide as Superman forever! Now for the Kryptonite! (He lines up the shot and just as he is about to pull the trigger Aoko gets in the way.) Damn kid! Move!( They enter inside with Aoko staying in front of Kuroba the whole time and Viper loses them.) Hmph. You win this time little mouse…but everyone falls victim to the viper's bite.(He imitates shooting a gun downwards) BANG! (End Scene 4)

(Scene 5 "The Countdown to Killing")( Conan and the others are entering their suite.)

Conan: (Glancing at the clock he sees that it is now 9:00)(To himself) 3 more hrs. I will catch him before then.

Ran: Wow! This suite is amazing!

Kogoro: It's so big! Remind me to thank that friend of yours whoever she is.

Ran: Sonoko has been my friend since childhood dad how do you forget that!

Kogoro: Well…um…

Ran: Oh! I should call Shinichi and tell him I'm staying here.(She looks down sadly) Oh what's the point. He wouldn't care. That deduction maniac. All he cares about is a new mystery…still(She looks up happily) I wish he were here with me.

Conan: (Looking up at Ran)(To himself) Ran. I don't just care about mysteries…I wish I could tell you that. But, I am here with you. Always here.

Mr. Richards: (Entering) Say Mouri-san you'll be late for the party.

Kogoro: Party?

Mr. Richards: Yes we're having a party to celebrate the opening. I would consider it an honor to have you there as a guest.

Kogoro: Well….

Mr. Richards: Great I'll see you there

(They go into the main hall and enter a door where inside is a huge lounge filled with tables, people, and food.)

Kogoro: (Stuffing his face and drinking) Incredible! This food is delicious!

Ran: You're embarrassing us dad.

(Mr. Richards walks onto a stage in the front.)

Mr. Richards: Good evening everyone and welcome to the grand opening to "The Majestic"! Here you don't just stay for a good nights sleep. You stay here for the experience. So now my security team presents to you a showcase of what we have to offer.

(The lights turn off and the curtains begin to open. A spotlight shines on a dead corpse of Ms. Sanada hanging from the rafters. People start screaming and panicking)

Mr. Richards: What!?

Kogoro: (Runs up to the stage) Ran! Get some police officers now!

Ran: Alright! (She runs out to get help)

Conan: (Runs on stage) Damn it. I knew it. Someone here killed her. But who? (End Scene 5)

(Scene 6 "Begin Questioning") (The scene cuts to officers looking at the body. Inspector Nakamori is talking with Kogoro.)

Nakamori: It looks as if the victim was knocked out before hand. The killer then took Mrs. Sanada and hung her from the rafters.

Kogoro: Yes it most likely murder but, we have no reason as to why anyone would want to kill her.

Mr. Richards: (Appearing from nowhere) I do.

Kogoro: Mr. Richards! Wha…where did you come from?

Nakamori: Never mind that. What do you mean?

Mr. Richards: A while back Ms. Sanada started hiring staff. Due to her how should I say…cold hearted personality she fired many people and didn't get along with anyone.

Kogoro: So anyone could hold a grudge against her.

Nakamori: So what was her grudge against you Mr. Richards?

Mr. Richards: I didn't have a grudge with her!

Mr. Yamamoto: (Appearing out of nowhere as well) Eh? I seem to remember you buying out her business forcibly and the only reason you hired her is because she practically begged and pleaded for you to give her a job to support her dying mother.

Mr. Richards: What!? You were the one she broke up with for your brother and you were always jealous she chose him over you. You could never forgive her.

VIPER: (Appearing out of nowhere) eh? What's going on?

Mr. Richards: Mr. Smith!

Kogoro: There has been a murder. Would you know anything about it Mr. Smith?

VIPER: No.

Nakamori: So you have no grudge against the deceased Mrs. Sanada?

VIPER: Huh? Grudge?

Mr. Richards: Ah! You see Inspector I just hired Mr. Smith 2 weeks ago. His resume was exemplary and I felt he was the best candidate to be my new head of security.

Nakamori: So he couldn't have killed her. He had no motive.

(Conan goes over to the body and checks it. He notices that Mrs. Sanada's nails have been chipped slightly)

Conan: (To himself) Hm…she put up a fight and started to scratch the killer. But, it would be impossible to just start from there. I need to find the weapon. But where could it be? (Conan gets hit in the head by Mouri)

Kogoro: Damn brat. Get him out of here Ran.

Ran: Conan you shouldn't interfere with Dad's work.

Conan: But Ran-neechan, I noticed something weird. It seems her nails were rather short.

Kogoro: Huh? (He checks her fingernails.) Ah. It seems that the victim could have very well scratched him.

Nakamori: But Mouri-san we can't just interrogate whoever has a scratch. They could have a cat.

Kogoro: Ah you're right. We need to find the murder weapon if we can suspect anyone however, Mr. Richards and Mr. Yamamoto we're going to need you for questioning later.

Conan: (To himself) Who? Who is the killer? I need to find that weapon. (He starts running through the hotel.)

Ran: Conan-kun! Geez, why do I even bother?

(Conan, Kogoro, and Nakamori are shown running through the hotel. Conan looks up at the clock.)

Conan: (To himself) Damn. It's 10:00 only 2 more hours. I need to hurry if I don't not only will I lose the suspect. I'll lose Kid! (End Scene 6)

(Scene 7 "The Viper Stalks the Kid") (Everyone is gathered around. Aoko is grabbing on to Kuroba.)

Aoko: I'm scared Kuroba

Kuroba: It's ok Aoko.(Magically hands her a rose) Look I got you a flower.

Aoko: You're so nice to me. Don't leave me. Please.

Kuroba: Don't worry I'll stay with you until this is all over.

(VIPER is making his way through the crowd of people. He spots Kuroba and begins to go after him.)

VIPER: (To himself) Like a mouse in the field you are trapped in my grip. I will squeeze the life out of you no matter how fast you run. Run little mouse run! Fall into my trap!

(Aoko takes Kuroba away and drags him by his arm. Viper loses them and pushes his way past everyone. He notices what appears to be Kuroba's hair.)

VIPER: There you are. (He goes up to the man and turns him around.) ah ha! ( The man isn't Kuroba. It's just some guy with similar hair. Viper let's go) Damn! (He glances at the clock.) 10:30. I still have plenty of time.(To himself) Don't worry Kid I'll get you one way or another. ( He leaves)(End Scene 7)

(Scene 8"Shocking Discoveries")(Conan is searching the laundry when he finds a steel pipe in one of the baskets.)

Conan: (To himself) Yes! I found it! The murder weapon is here.

(A shadowy figure approaches Conan from behind. Conan turns around and gasps)

Ran: Conan-kun! Where have you been. I've been so worried. You shouldn't sneak off like that.

Conan: But Ran-neechan I found the weapon.

Ran: Ah. Good job Conan let's bring it to the police.

(Conan nods his head and they leave together. A shadowy figure watches them from a corner and grits their teeth.)

Kogoro: (yelling)WHAT!! You have the murder weapon!

(Conan nods his head and hands it to him.)

Kogoro: (Waving the pipe wildly in the air) I ought to beat you with this pipe!!

Ran: Dad you'll frighten him! He was just trying to help!

Kogoro: From now on keep a closer eye on him. I need to show this to Nakamori and hand it in to evidence. Then we will go to Mr. Richards office and the security station.)

(They go into the security station and view the cameras) (They all watch when they last saw Mrs. Sanada)

( They go inside the room and they search around. Conan finds an odd piece of paper under the a panel.)

Conan: (Looks at it)(To himself) That's it! Now I see. The criminal used that! Now I just have to find the conclusive evidence. (He stuffs the shirt in his pocket.)

Nakamori: Based on this it seems that she went into the lounge just like everyone else. But, why is there no in there?

Mr. Richards: We felt that we didn't need one.

Kogoro: We?

Mr. Richards: Mr. Smith and myself agreed we could save money if we didn't have to put cameras in useless locations.

Nakamori: Then, where aren't there cameras?

Mr. Richards: Let's see…there are no cameras in here, no cameras in my suite, no cameras in the lounge, none in the bathroom, and none on the roof or outside the building with the exception of the ones on the entrance and exit.

Kogoro: In that case how many people went in the lounge?

Mr. Richards: Myself, Mr. Yamamoto, Mr. Smith, a couple of lighting staff, stage crew, and of course Mrs. Sanada.

Nakamori: How many people are there in your lighting and stage crew?

Mr. Richards: At least 50.

Kogoro: So we have 50 suspects to question.

Nakamori: And only 1 hour until Kaitou Kid arrives.

Kogoro: Damn we need more clues!

Conan: (To himself) Uncle is right. We need more clues. However there is no doubt the main suspect is one of those three: Richards, Smith, and Yamamoto.

Kogoro: Alright, let's continue the search in your office Mr. Richards.

Conan: Hey Ran-neechan I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back.(He runs off)

Ran: Ah Conan-kun! Wait!. Honestly he just thinks he can do anything.

(Conan runs back down to the security room and meets Mr. Smith there alone studying the cameras intently.)

Conan: Um…Excuse me sir,

VIPER: (Turns around) eh? What is it kid?

Conan: Could I whisper something to you?

VIPER: Uh…sure.(Conan whispers into his ear) Eh? Really you saw that too? But, why do you ask?

Conan: Ah Uncle Mouri wanted to know so he sent me down here to ask you.

VIPER: (Scoffs) He sent a child down here. What is he lazy or something. Children are our last hope for any resolve to come in the future. Our children are shaped by what we teach them. You should be careful kid. Playing detective may seem fun to you but, never under any circumstances do I want to see you do anything reckless alright? I'll make sure he gets that tape.

(Conan nods and runs off) (End scene 8)

(Scene 9 "Flashback")

VIPER: Honestly, kids these days. They just go off and do whatever without a care in the world. Maybe I shouldn't have let her…Angie…my darling angel in the darkness…why? Why did you die?

(Flashback of the past 3 years ago…Viper is playing with his 6 yr old daughter in the park.)

Angie: (Running from the sandbox) Daddy! Daddy! Look!(She opens her hands and reveals a worm) I caught a worm!

VIPER: That's great honey! But listen you should put that back. Mommy wouldn't like it if she thought you were turning out like me.

Angie: Daddy?

VIPER: Yes Angie?

Angie: Why did mommy leave us?

VIPER: She didn't want to sweetheart. She wanted to see you. Oh how she always used to say what a cute baby you were. Like an angel descended from heaven…that's where your mom is now…she's in a happy place…and…she will always look down at you and love you the way I have. (He starts crying)

Angie: What are you crying about daddy?

VIPER: I…I'm just so happy that I…have you.

Angie: Some boys here told me you're not supposed to cry.

VIPER: Never let anyone tell you that Angie. (He hugs her tightly) Never let anyone tell you that you're not allowed to cry. You can cry Angie. It's alright to cry. (He starts crying onto her shoulders and the flashback ends. Back in the present it shows VIPER crying in a chair. End scene 9)

(Scene 10 "The Detective's Deduction")(Conan is back at the office where everyone is.)

Kogoro: Well we aren't getting any answers here. Well anyways thank you for your time gentlemen.

Conan: (To himself) No if I don't do it now. I can't prove it. (He gets behind Mouri who he shoots with his Tranquilizer Dart. Mouri dances around and Conan puts him in a chair by the desk and goes behind it.) (In Mouri voice) Wait just one minute there. I know time is short but you can't leave just yet.

Nakamori: Is that…what I think?

Conan: (In Mouri voice) Yes I have solved the murder. First lets take a look at the events that occurred. Before the show everyone of the staff was helping set up the stage. The last one to leave was Mrs. Sanada but, she was the first staff member to show just to make sure that everything was in order and went behind the curtain. Soon after during the party she was murdered backstage and hidden from view.

(Viper enters the room with a tape in hand)

VIPER: Ah detective I got the video you wanted.

Conan: (In Mouri voice) Now put it in and let's watch it. (They watch it and the tape suddenly skips for a brief second.)

VIPER: It skipped.

Conan: (In Mouri voice) Pause it. What time does it say?

VIPER: 9:15 P.M.

Conan: (In Mouri voice) Now rewind it and tell me the time before it skips.

VIPER: It says 8:15 P.M. That can't be right.

Conan: (In Mouri voice) Right at that time someone put in a tape that made it look like nothing was going on between the hour. But really all the killer did was loop a tape of Ms. Sanada appearing to go in the lounge. There are no cameras in the lounge area Mr. Richards.

Mr. Richards: What!? You mean…

Conan: (In Mouri voice) That's right in that hour the killer went in and murdered Mrs. Sanada! During that time Mr. Richards was with us until 8:30 and Mr. Smith was on the rooftop with police officers and discussing about Kaitou Kid until when?

VIPER: 8: 20. Then I equipped my scope rifle to make sure no one suspicious entered the building, afterwards I got Mr. Richards and talked with him until 8:45. Afterwards I stayed on the roof until 9:00 or so when I noticed the murder takes place.

Conan: (In Mouri's voice) Which means by the time you get down here by elevator and the time you arrived, then you couldn't have killed Mrs. Sanada. Also, Mr. Richards how long did it take to put on your suit and get to the stage on time?

Mr. Richards: Lets see I went with my wife and got dressed in 15 minutes.

Conan: ( In Mouri's voice) So now that we have eliminated you…that means…Yamamoto-san…The killer is you!

Mr. Yamamoto: What? That's crazy! Explain.

Conan: (In Mouri's voice) Gladly. Being skilled with camera technology you were able to loop a tape at the lounge door. You then proceeded inside with the pipe and hit her in the back of the head. You took a rope and strangled her to make sure that she was no longer alive and hid her. If police check backstage they will notice a changing box is missing. Mr. Smith did you find it?

VIPER: Yes it was on the side of the building. Blood was inside.

Conan: (In Mouri's voice) Also I found this! Conan bring it out!(Conan walks out with a paper and hands it to Nakamori. He then goes back behind Mouri.) Read the paper Inspector. On it is Ms. Sanada's signature and a proposal to fire Yamamoto-san because she had recently filed a restraining order on him and they couldn't work together. Also we found the blood soaked pipe. By the time we get it from the evidence lab it will have fingerprints all over it. And lastly you didn't dispose of it did you? You still have the tape in your pocket!!

Mr. Yamamoto: (Looking down in shame he pulls the tape from his pocket.) It's just as you said detective I did it. I was in love with her. All she ever did was take my money! When she left me for my brother she said (Sanadas's is seen talking to him in a flashback.) Eh? Love? (Laughs) I never could love you. You're weak willed and so is your brother. I'm going to take everything from you and your family!) I could never forgive that woman. When she got a restraining order on me it was the last I had of that bitch.(Starts crying) Maybe my brother can be happier this way if he knew….(Crazily) I feel no sympathy for killing her!!

Nakmori: Mr. Yamamoto you're under arrest.

(End Scene 10)

(Scene 11 "The Heist Happens")(All officers are in the exhibition room where the Napoleon Diamonds are sitting in the center under a glass showcase. Nakamori is directing his men.)

Nakamori: Everyone get in positions. You are a swat team any one who tries to get through the one and only door in here will be arrested on site. All right everyone! Let's catch Kid!!

(Everyone cheers. The clock is 1 minute until midnight. Officers are stationed inside and outside the room. Everything is silent. Mr. Richards and Viper watch from the security camera. Conan is looking for anything suspicious. The clock strikes midnight. All the officers ready their weapons.)

Nakamori: Come on out Kid!

(Smoke shoots from the vases in the room and smoke exit's the room. The two guards outside go into the smoke filled room. Suddenly flash bombs go off with even more smoke bombs.)

Nakamori: Everyone evacuate!

(Mr. Richards and Viper see the officers run out along with Conan and the others)

Mr. Richards: Incompetent fools. Mr. Smith search for any suspicious police officers.

VIPER: Right. (He walks out)

Conan (Runs after him to the room) (To himself) Not this time Kid. This time I will catch you! (He gets to the smoke filled room and runs around searching. Viper is also in the halls searching and sees the stairwell door opening.)

VIPER: (Chuckles to himself) There you are (He runs to the stairwell)

Conan: (Noticing Viper run up the stairs he takes the elevator to the last floor.)

(Viper continues up the stairs after the person. Conan is shown twiddling his thumbs. The chase continues to the 20th floor. Conan is shown humming to the elevator music. The chase is now to the 35th floor. Conan is looking at his watch and sighing. Viper notices that the person who was running has stopped at the 50th floor. He goes into the hallway. Viper pulls out his gun and slowly walks down the hallway checking every door. Right at the end Kuroba and Aoko walk out and he spots them.)

VIPER: DIE! (He shoots at Kuroba who proceeds with Aoko to run into an empty elevator. Viper chases after them but is too late. He sees they are heading for the roof and presses a button and gets on the same elevator as Conan.) To the top kid.

Conan: eh? It's already going there.

VIPER: (Looks at Conan and then looks at the destination he chose which is the top floor.) Hey kid. Why do you want to go to the top floor?

Conan: I wanna see what the city looks like! (He said childishly)

VIPER: (To himself) Damn kid. I can't kill that thief if he's here. Why? Why am I getting this feeling that there is something more about him. (He looks down at him and Conan smiles childishly) Why…Why do you remind me of her?

(They get to the top floor and Conan runs to the roof. Viper slowly follows behind gun in hand.) (End Scene 11)

(Scene 12 "Conan vs. VIPER)

Conan: Kid!!(Shouting at Kuroba who is with Aoko.

Kaitou Kid: (Turns around) Ah! It's just a kid!

Conan: (Confused) Huh? It's just some teenagers. (He spots Viper coming towards him Mr. Smith! (He runs up to him)

VIPER: (He pushes Conan aside and shoots Kuroba's arm and his leg.)

Conan: Mr. Smith what are you doing!

VIPER: Quiet kid! I'm gonna finish what I should have a long time ago. (Laughs crazily and points the gun at Kuroba's head.) Goodbye…KAITOU KID!

(Suddenly a soccer ball hits Viper's hand and knocks the gun off the building. He turns and sees Conan aiming his wristwatch which he avoids. Conan then gets another soccer ball out of his belt and kicks it at him but, again Viper avoids it and hides behind a projected furnace as he gets out another gun.)

Conan: I knew there was something off about you Jon Smith if that is indeed your name.

VIPER: (Laughs) Eh? You got me little detective. You see I'm actually…a hit man!(He runs out Conan kicks another soccer ball but, he shoots it and hides behind another projected furnace.) How many more of those balls do you got kid?

Conan: More than you know

VIPER: Face it kid. I got more bullets than you got balls. Go back now and I won't have to hurt you.

Conan: You'll have to get through me to get to them!

VIPER: Gladly…my little mouse. (He runs out and shoots at Conan who kicks a soccer ball at it. Viper shoots again and Conan dives away just missing the bullet. Viper hides behind the projected furnace.) (Shouting) I can do this all night boy! (Lessens his tone) How about you? Do you have all night? You'll run out of balls eventually!

Conan: And you'll run out of bullets.

VIPER: (Scoffs) Not likely boy. I got three more clips…how about you? (He runs out and shoots at conan three times. The third bullet nicks his leg and he falls.) Hmph…Stupid brat. You can witness what everyone has ever dreamed of…You get to see the death of Kaitou Kid!! (He aims at Kuroba and then sees Aoko waking up who sees Kuroba bleeding and starts to cry.)

Aoko: (Crying) Kuroba…(She looks up at Viper crying) Why? Why did you shoot him? Answer me!! (Screaming)

VIPER: (Looking at her coldly) Because it makes me invincible, it makes me immortal, IT MAKES ME GOD!

Conan: You're crazy!

VIPER: No kid… I'm your worst fear, I am a nightmare, I am a VIPER!! I wait in the shadows ready to strike. I grasp onto my prey and I swallow them whole!!

Aoko: (Crying on Kuroba) You bastard!

Kuroba: It's alright Aoko…You're crying…

Aoko: (Crying) I don't want to cry…I don't want you to go.

Kuroba: Idiot…It's alright to cry…Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.

(Viper looks at Kuroba in surprise and sees himself hugging his daughter the same way he is hugging Aoko.)

VIPER: Angie…

Conan: (Looking at Viper he gets up and turns his shoe on full power and kicks a soccer ball at him. Viper gets hit in the back of the head and loses his balance.) Damn it! Grab him!

(Viper falls off but, Aoko grabs his hand holding it with both arms.)(End Scene 12)

(Scene 13 " When Angels and Devils Die")

(A flashback is occurring of Viper with his daughter)

Angie: I want to go out and play daddy!

VIPER: Not today sweetheart. You have a special condition remember? You can't be out in the sun too long.

Angie: Why can't I be like other kids daddy?

VIPER: You are like other kids sweetheart.

Angie: No I'm not. They make fun of me all the time. They call me names. They tell me crying is for babies.

VIPER: Don't listen to them sweetie. They can't understand what I see. They can't see that God gave me the most beautiful angel in the world and no one can take that away. And what did I say about crying before? It's alright to cry Angie. It's alright. Say how about we get some ice cream?

Angie: (Nods her head) Mmm I like ice cream.

VIPER: Come on let's go for ice cream! I'll buy you your favorite.

(They walk and get some ice cream. While eating ice cream they wait at a crosswalk as traffic goes by.)

VIPER: See Angie you can go outside. And you got to get your favorite ice cream to.

Angie: Daddy. You got ice cream on your face. (Laughs)

VIPER: (He wipes it off and laughs. Suddenly, a drunk driver comes towards them. In the hospital, VIPER lies in critical condition. After awaking. He looks around.)

Dr. Nagasawa: You're a lucky man Mr. Reynolds. You're alive.

VIPER: My daughter…where is my daughter?

Dr. Nagasawa: I'm so sorry Mr. Reynolds…she didn't make it. We were able to keep you alive using her organs. Due to a successful blood transfusion and a miracle. You survived.

VIPER: My daughter is…dead? (He starts crying) No…that can't be! (Starts shouting) ANGIE!! NO!! You can't do this to me God!! You hear me!! ANGIE!! ANGIE!!

(The flashback ends as Viper is shown crying)

VIPER: You reminded me of her just now.(Aoko looks down) My darling little girl. An angel descended from heaven to help me in the darkness. Angie…Please forgive me…I love you. (Viper releases himself and falls to his death.)

Aoko: (Screaming) NOOOOOOOOOO!! (End Scene 13)

(Scene 14 "The End of All Ends")(In an ambulance Kuroba is talking to Aoko)

Aoko: Kuroba! Is there something you're not telling me? Why did that man try to kill you?

Kuroba: I don't know. I guess you just can't believe everything you see. I wanted to impress you Aoko. I thought you'd like…(Pops a flower out of his hand magically) Magic. To see Tokyo from that roof…it's amazing.

Aoko: You idiot…you don't need to impress me.

(In another ambulance Conan is getting treated)

Ran: Conan-kun. How could you? You got hurt. I told you not to run off and do things like that you had me so worried!

Kogoro: Damn brat. It's his own fault.

Ran: Dad! He's just a child he wanted to see the city…

Kogoro: And he got shot doing it. Anyways I'll see you at home. Take care of him.

Ran: Well Conan…let's go.

(Conan nods and the ambulance drives away. The hotel is shown and silhouettes of VIPER and Angie are in the stars. Meanwhile at the top suite Mr. Richards is pacing frantically back and forth. There is a knock on the door.)

Mr. Richards: Who…Who's there? (He goes towards the door with a pistol in hand and opens it to see Gin and Vodka at his door aiming a pistol at him.) Damn it!

Gin: (Imitates gunshot) BANG!(Gin shoots Mr. Richards with a silencer between the eyes.)

Vodka: Brother we have gotten the target. But, he doesn't have the diamonds.

Gin: Don't worry we did what we came for. No one crosses the organization and gets away. That's right one day…I will find you…the traitor of our organization…Sherry…it's you!!(He laughs crazily as the stars shine in the sky.)

**The End**


End file.
